outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three
Season Three of the Outlander television series will premiere September 10, 2017.TRUE LOVE IS NEVER LOST. STARZ ANNOUNCES SEASON THREE RETURN OF HIT ORIGINAL SERIES "OUTLANDER" ON SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 10TH AT 8PM ET/PT – July 11, 2017. It airs on a new night and time from the previous two seasons, moving from Saturdays at 9 p.m. to Sundays at 8 p.m. It consists of 13 episodes, adapting the content of the third book of the series, Voyager. Filming for Season Three commenced on August 21, 2016,Maril Davis Twitter status – August 21, 2016.Sam Heughan Twitter status – August 21, 2016. and wrapped on June 16, 2017.Outlander STARZ Twitter Status Synopsis The third season of Outlander picks up right after Claire travels through the stones to return to her life in 1948. Now pregnant, she struggles with the fallout of her sudden reappearance and its effect on her marriage to her first husband, Frank. Meanwhile, in the 18th century, Jamie suffers from the aftermath of his doomed last stand at the historic Battle of Culloden, as well as the loss of Claire. As the years pass, Jamie and Claire attempt to make a life apart from one another, each haunted by the memory of their lost love. The budding possibility that Claire can return to Jamie in the past breathes new hope into Claire's heart... as well as new doubt. Separated by continents and centuries, Claire and Jamie must find their way back to each other. As always, adversity, mystery, and adventure await them on the path to reunion. And the question remains: when they find each other, will they be the same people who parted at the standing stones, all those years ago? Cast *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall / Jonathan Randall *David Berry as Lord John GreyOutlander finds its Lord John Grey — exclusive – August 29, 2016. *Wil Johnson as Joe AbernathyOutlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 – September 20, 2016. *John Bell as Young Ian Murray *César Domboy as FergusOutlander exclusive: Meet Fergus as an adult – September, 29 2016 *Lauren Lyle as Marsali MacKimmie *Hannah James as Geneva DunsanyOutlander STARZ Facebook announces roles of Geneva and Isobel Dunsany – November 10, 2016. *Tanya Reynolds as Isobel Dunsany *Gary Young as Mr. WilloughbyOutlander finds its Mr. Willoughby – January 30, 2016. *Charlie Hiett as Captain Thomas Leonard Episodes Production Notes *June 1, 2016 – Starz announced that Outlander would be renewed for at least two more seasons. *June 30, 2016 – Showrunner Ronald D. Moore and writers Matthew B. Roberts, , and will return to write for Seasons Three and Four, and will be joined by new writers Luke Schelhass, Karen Campbell, Joy Blake, and Shannon Goss.Diana Gabaldon Facebook – June 30, 2016. *August 21, 2016 – Sam Heughan began filming for Season Three. *August 29, 2016 – David Berry was announced to play older Lord John Grey. *September 20, 2016 – Two casting announcements made: Wil Johnson as Joe Abernathy and John Bell as Young Ian Murray. *September 29, 2016 – César Domboy was announced to play older Fergus. *October 3, 2016 – Lauren Lyle was announced to play Marsali. Multimedia Videos Outlander Season 3 Official Trailer STARZ Outlander Season 3 Promise Tease STARZ Images Promotional= S3-Jamie-printshop.jpg S3-Frank-Claire-promo.jpg |-|Stills= S3-EW-jamie-fergus.jpg S3-jamie-ljg.jpg S3-claire-frank-brianna-joe.jpg S3-Claire-Brianna.jpg Sam-heughan-as-jamie-fraser_outlander-book-three.jpg Claire-frank-randall-outlander-Season3.jpg S3-Jamie.jpg TVG-S3C&F.jpg TVG-S3Claire.jpg EW-S3JF.jpg Season_3_Claire,_Frank,_and_Brianna.jpg EW-S3BJR.jpg EW-S3BJR&JF.jpg EW-S3Claire.jpg Behind the Scenes References Category:Seasons Category:Television series